Thats where I know you from
by Selestria
Summary: Another Renard Monroe awkward moment started by Juliette, random idea for a future scene. Not really T rating worthy but didn't feel like taking the chance.
1. Chapter 1

-A scene I could actually see on the show or at least in my head it looked pretty. Any who Cheers!

The ring of the tiny bell above the door rang alerting Monroe that he had another customer and to his surprise in popped Juliette. He knew full well that she had broken up with Nick, but there was still some kindred friendship that he wasn't going to jeopardize simply because his friend got dumped. Her eyes sparkled as a friendly smile greeted her at the counter.

"Hey"

"Hey,"

"So huh what brings you here? Herbal teas, exotic spices?"

"How about an open ear for a friend?" He wasn't sure it was his place to hear about Juliette's personal problems but she had that sad puppy dog face and he was always a sucker for that face.

"Yea I heard…about you and Nick," showing he was sympathetic to both parties involved.

"Yea thought you would. It just wasn't working out I mean we were both becoming too frustration about the situation. I didn't want to string him along when I finally knew my heart wasn't in it."

"You sure? I mean Nick is a really great guy and if its still about the memory thing or lack of them I'm sure they will come back in no time," He was trying to be reassuring but everyone needed to face the facts it was going on a couple of months and there still was no progress with her memory.

"I'm seeing someone else," she stated knowing it was better to cut him off at the bud then let him keep getting worked up about a decision she had finally made for herself.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry you're his friend and that's not really what I came in here to say," she sighed and took a deep breath, "I just wanted to come here and hope that the bridge between us isn't burned because I still consider you a friend. And I'd hate to lose that…"

"No don't worry I may be buddies with your ex beau but that wont change our relationship," He smiled.

The bell rang for the second time as a tall figure strode into the shop with authority. Sean Renard surveyed the room and noticed two people he would have never expected to be smiling at each other. A twinge of jealousy took over his thoughts but he quickly pushed it aside as absurdity and took their warm appearance just as it should have been taken: A friendly encounter. Monroe turned to see the captain and nodded remembering his "drug of choice" was finishing up in the back.

"Hey got your stiff in the back room just gonna be a second," Monroe popped into the other room as Renard stalked over to his growing obsession.

"Didn't know you shopped here," she looked at him quizzically but didn't mind the intrusion.

"Only occasionally," his hands start reaching for the hem of her coat to pull her in closer. Then with a soft whisper and a kiss behind her ear, "I enjoyed myself last night."

"Mmm well I'm glad," he pulls her into a deep kiss oblivious to the blutbad standing in the doorway completely shocked.

~5 seconds earlier~

Monroe bottled up the anti-Viagra potion he and Rosalee had concocted over the phone and headed towards the front of the store.

"Here it is got the stuff…" He stopped in the doorway when he sees Renard and Juliette making out. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize it then it hits him like a ton of bricks. Renard's obsession was Juliette and he was the real reason she broke up with Nick. Monroe's brain was exploding with information he thought he had no business learning about. "Oh god."

"Oh sorry Monroe didn't realize you came back in the room," She laughed nervously, "You obviously met him before but this is my mister. Well I actually have to get going," she gives the captain a quick peck on the lips. She turns to Monroe, "Remember what I said ok, no need to be a stranger. Nick is your friend but I am your friend too."

Renard freezes and turns to look at the temporary shop keeper. When the full realization hits him that all this time Nick Burkhardt has been friends with a Wesen and more troubling the prince didn't know about it.

"Hey how bout you wait for me outside while I pay and I'll give you a ride back home?"

"Ok," she smiles at both men and wave's goodbye to Monroe as she walks out the door the little bell ringing and then complete silence. Monroe looks over at Renard to see a smoldering look on his face and within a matter of seconds he has changed face into a Hexenbiest.

"Oh crap," Monroe changes face too…

A/N: Yes I will finish this just trying to figure out the entire dialogue I want to use between the two. Probably have it done by tomorrow if not earlier then Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the continuation of the previous chapter its short and the dialogue isn't very long but I didn't want to get ahead of myself. Since I don't know where the entire Grimm plotline is going. Took forever to get them into character hopefully its believable. Also I've been getting ideas for other scenes in my head, but instead of waiting to finish those up I figured might as well post this.

Renard come out with the upper hand grabbing Monroe by the collar and tossing him hard against the back shelves. Bottles rattled and fell from the impact, as his head bounced off a shelf leaving him with a pounding headache. Shaking off the blurred vision he didn't notice the half Hexenbiest make a quick run around the counter. With little effort he pulled him up but his vest and slammed him up against the shelves.

"How do you know Nick?" Monroe tried pushing back but instead of making headway he just received another knock on his head by the shelf. Only causing the pounding in his head to intensify, making it hard for him to focus.

"Hey buddy what business is it to you?" He shook him again slamming his head hard against the wood

"Because I make it my business." .The pain was only getting worse Monroe tried a new tactic. With a free hand he started to reach back for a nearby bottle but Renard noticed his attempt and kneed him right into his gut.

"Ok he's a friend I help him out time to time," Wheezing from the impact.

"A Grimm being helped by a Wesen that's unlikely."

"Well it's true," Coughing to the point his features changed back.

"Hmm I guess I should be thanking you for keeping him alive than," he sneered.

"This is what you call thanking me? And why do you need to keep tabs on him?"

"That is my business. You are not to speak of this to anyone about this. Not to Nick and especially not to Juliette. That isn't exactly a request because if I find out you squeal I will make your life extremely unbearable." His face went back to human."Yea got it," Monroe glanced down as if a dog with a tail between his legs but just before he was able to touch the floor again he noticed a ring resting on Renard's finger. It struck him as familiar, that ire feeling as if he had seem the insignia once before. Renard reached over and grabbed the potion on the desk pulled out some cash threw it onto the counter. He may have been a ruthless bastard but he never gypped the help.

"Remember what I said," Not turning to see Monroe's expression he stalked off. Slammed the door behind him, put on a smile and wrapped his arms around Juliette who had just gotten off the phone. Monroe rubbed the back of his head watching them stroll off.

His head was pounding but the ring had seemed important with its blue and yellow insignia. He wracked his brain knowing those colors were important somehow and the lion was a symbol to some royalty. Then the final puzzle piece came together the lion insignia was meant for Royalty, as in Royal family, as in he was a Royal member of a Royal family, as in… "Holy crap!" Monroe's eyes could have popped out of his head at that exact moment.


	3. random scene ideas

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had some of these already written out just didn't have the time in my hectic schedule to post them up. So these are just a two scenes I envisioned playing out that are unrealistic, but they seemed nice enough in my head so I figured I would share…I'm thinking I need to start thinking about the more heart wrenching questions on life not what kind of underwear Renard wears…if any lol.

Apartment scene:

He's watching her enjoying every inch, from her red hair splayed across the pillow to her naked body hidden underneath the freshly used sheets. Her breathing was steady, her body posture was relaxed. This was the second time they had found themselves in bed. The first was at her place this time they found their way to his apartment. Renard knew every part of this was wrong that all the events leading to this moment was by magic. Yet that feeling of satisfaction seemed to make everything acceptable.

"You're watching me sleep," she mumbled through a half smile.

"What if I was, does it bother you?" Smirking he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was strange, it felt as if they were a couple but somehow a part of them knew better.

"Nothing wrong with that, just feels a little creepy. Just don't start turning into a stalker," she chuckled. There was a flashback to the time Renard snuck into her house and watched her as she showered.

"Of course not," He kissed her neck and made his way down her shoulder. Just as his hands began exploring his cell phone rang, "Mmmm I don't want to check."

"It could be important."

"Perhaps but I think this particular need is more important," She gave him a look which made him smirk. Picking up the phone to see who it was that was calling, his facial expression changed and Juliette knew it was something important.

"Its ok take it, I'll be here when you get back."

"Don't you dare move," He kissed her

"Quoi?"

"Big trouble your brother has taken it upon himself to personally pay you a visit. I fear it is to attempt to strip you of your position in Portland among other things," The informer whispered through the phone.

"Ill take care of it."

"You sure?"

"Yes there is no way he is going to foil my plans. I'll see to it personally that he doesn't. I may be the bastard son of a royal but I am still a prince and have a right to that claim, no matter what the rest of the family thinks on the matter." He ended the call watching the traffic pass when he heard the sound of retreating footsteps. He turned to see Juliette with that quizzical look. "Hey I thought you were going to wait for me in bed?"

"I was, but then I got lonely and I didn't know who you were on the phone with so…"

"What did you hear?" He tensed.

"Nothing really, just the whole you being a prince thing," He features froze, he was slipping up and letting others know more secrets than he wanted to share. Juliette slowly approached him, "I guess I can really call you my Prince charming."

- Scene where "renard isn't sure the reversal potion worked"-

"It didn't work?" Monroe had a quizzical expression to his face. He thought everything had gone well Juliette had regained her memory, albeit she still refused to see Nick for the time being but in his heart he knew the two lovebirds would find each other again.

"No it did just…Why do I still feel this way?" Renard shook his head. Everything had gone to plan except a part of him still wanted her. Still felt as if he needed her.

"What do you mean?" Folding his arms Monroe leaned against the counter.

"I still think about her," Sean's face gave away exactly what he was feeling. For the first time in his life he felt completely vulnerable and he didn't know how to go about it.

"Oh jeez. Hate to break it to you but uhm looks like you might have actually you know fallen for her."

"You can't be serious," There was an awkward silence.

"Hey I can only cure curses not actual well whatever it is you're feeling." Monroe was the first to speak. "But if you need some advice…"

"No thanks anyway," Renard didn't look back to see his reaction and stormed out of the shop. He was in love with her? That was the last thing he needed and now he was even more confused than before he had the conversation.


End file.
